Stolen Kiss
by M.R. Potter
Summary: Does love recognize difference? Because in Tonks and Remus' case, one is strictly confined by it while the other doesn't even care if its there.


A/N: This is the sequel to 'Stolen Kiss', something that Princess Patty and I have coauthored. She has given me full authority to beta this, so if you want to find the first chapter of the story, you can find its link on my 'Favorite Stories' page. Enjoy! I'm sorry if the years are kind of messed up; even I'm a little confused about them sometimes. 

**FLASHBACK **

Nymphadora burst in through the front door of her mother's house. "Nymphadora, why can't you just open the door, not break it down?" her mother exasperatedly asked. "Oh Mum, you'd think you weren't happy to see me home for the summer holidays!" the young teenager smiled, hugging a very flustered Andromeda. 

"Well, I'm very happy to see you too, but sometimes I find myself wishing it were a little quieter. Darling, go wash your face and fix your hair because we have guests coming," she said. Nymphadora didn't ask who anymore because she could see them coming in from the front door. "What are you all doing here?" she delightedly asked, throwing her arms around a devastatingly handsome guy, having pushed her way around two more guys first. 

"Sirius wanted to visit Andromeda before going down to the south of France for vacation," Remus explained, while Sirius was hugging her back. "I'm also here for her excellent cooking, and to see you of course. So how are you getting along in your first year?" Sirius asked. 

"Second year! Honestly, you make it sound as if I'm ages behind you," she said, almost a little embarrassed at the question because it reminded her of the fact that she was indeed, younger than everyone else. "Has it really been ten years since graduation? Blimey, I feel it's been just yesterday!" James said, scratching his head. 

"Why don't the three of you stay over for dinner? I'm making chicken cannellone," Andromeda called from the kitchen. The three looked at each other. Apparently, the prospect of free food was better than catching a train to France. "Yes please Andromeda, that would be great," Remus said, after much nudging from all his friends. "Excellent! Nymphadora, go freshen up then take the boys to the back," Andromeda instructed. 

"Not fair James, I wasn't looking!" Sirius cried, throwing a makeshift Quaffle (a ball of red socks and scarves knotted together) back at the smirking Keeper. "Tough luck next time! Oy! You two, get off your duffs and join us!" James hollered at Remus and Tonks on the ground. 

Remus sounded with a bored-sounding yawn. "No thanks, I'd much rather watch you three make fools out of each other." Tonks however, was up and shaking off her jeans. "Not going to play?" she grinned, tugging on the shoulder of his sweater. "Let me go little girl, let me go!" he smiled, pulling his sleeve back. 

"Let me go little girl, let me go!"

Those words would echo in Tonks' memory every time she thought about Remus Lupin. Ever since Sirius introduced him to her when she was in her first year on a visit, she always felt an odd sort of kinship with his soft-spoken, mild-mannered personality. The years had passed, and the friendship that developed between them matured with her. It was love, not friendship. 

She knew she had to tell him soon, because she was about to graduate from Hogwarts and take the Auror career path while he was going to go into hiding under Dumbledore's protection. Time was ticking between them, which was why she had arranged this "date" between them. 

It was a beautiful August afternoon in Hogsmeade. Tonks was now making her way to The Three Broomsticks, where she asked Remus to meet her. He had agreed, and now she was nearly skipping to the pub. When she got there, it took her no time to spot him out in the crowd of patrons. It wasn't such an awful sight, but she was more than a little surprised at how the man she saw sitting at the bar was so different from the one she remembered. 

Although being only in his late twenties to early thirties, he looked almost ten years older. He had worry lines etched into the corners of his eyes and mouth, his hair was already changing from light brown to hints of grey and the mild-mannered image she had grown to love was fading with every step she took towards him. "Remus?" she cautiously asked. "Hello Nymphadora. Or is it still Tonks?" he asked, looking over at her and offering a weak smile. "Yeah, it's still Tonks. But it's still me though. How are you?" she asked, while inwardly letting out her breath. He may have changed much on the outside, but he definitely still remembered her well. 

Indifference colored his shrug. "I'm fine I guess. As okay as ever." He motioned to the bartender for two butterbeers. Tonks took off her cloak and tossed it over the back of her chair. "So tell me how you are in school," Remus said. 

She shrank back a little in her seat. There it was again, that stinging reminder of how much older he was than her. "I broke another bust and managed to trip up two teachers last Tuesday," Remus smiled a little. "That's not going to change, is it Tonks? You were always such an endearing klutz," The waiter arrived, saving her the convenience of a retort, but scowled at him over the top of her bottle. They drank together in silence, letting the activity occupy time for a moment. 

Tonks watched him closely, especially his eyes. They were a smooth grey color, and although he was fairly young for his age, his eyes showed more years than she knew of. There was also a hint of suppressed wanting within him, and the combination gave Tonks the courage to speak up. 

"Is that the only way you remember me Remus?" she quietly asked. He lowered his bottle slowly, almost as if he had anticipated her question. "Well, I would suppose so Tonks. How else can you possibly remember a person who dumped a whole bottle of ink down the front of your robes? And what on earth did you mean by that?" 

It's now or never, she thought. "I mean Remus; do you only see me as a little girl who drops things and trips over her own feet? As a little girl who tags along behind her older cousin Sirius and has fallen for his friend Remus?" she asked. Remus was definitely paying attention now. "Tonks, you've got to be joking. I would be terrible for you," he sadly said, almost as if he regretted it. Of course, this wasn't the answer she was expecting at all. "Remus, how would you know? I've grown since we met six years ago! I'm no longer eleven, but a more mature seventeen. I don't fall over as much anymore, only when I'm nervous or in a hurry," she rationalized.

Remus looked at her sadly. He put two coins on the table to pay for the butterbeers. "Tonks, get your coat. I have to show you something," he said. 

Puzzled, she did as he asked and followed him outside. He didn't look angry, but he looked quite sad, maybe a little heartbroken himself. "Remus, did I say something wrong? Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer her, but he took her hand and kept walking until they reached the gate of the Shrieking Shack. She looked over his shoulder, and her eyes widened in fear when she saw how close they were to the shack itself. "Remus, why are we here? We can't be here," she whispered. Only then did Remus turn around and answer her. "Tonks, you're a lovely girl. You're smart, witty and you have a special charm that's all yours. What decent guy wouldn't be in love with you?" he began. 

"Aren't YOU a decent guy?" 

He shook his head. "I'm not even entirely human Tonks. I'm a werewolf," he said. He winced a little when he saw her stunned expression. "When I was a young boy, a werewolf bit me. I wasn't allowed to go to school at Hogwarts until Dumbledore became headmaster. He and my parents agreed to let me go to the Shrieking Shack every full moon through a secret passage inside the castle to transform. That shack isn't haunted at all," he continued. 

She just stared at him, unable to speak. "Tonks, please. Say something! Hit me, scream, run off, do anything but stare at me like that!" he said, gently shaking her shoulders. "Why couldn't I know about this?" she faintly answered. "Because nobody is supposed to know. This is a huge risk I'm taking, bringing you out here and explaining," 

"But don't you love me Remus? I don't care that you're a werewolf or a vampire, or even an ogre. To me, you're everything that I've ever loved in a person, and so much more," she said, taking his hand. He closed his fingers around hers and kissed them lightly. "Tonks, you don't know how sorry I am to tell you this. As much as I love you like the sister I've never had, that is the farthest I can go. To fully commit a relationship would be too dangerous. I could bite you or even kill you. And I'm too old for you. You deserve somebody younger," he said, before letting go of her hand. 

Two fat tears leaked out of her eyes and onto her face. "So just like that, you're going to say no? Remus, I don't bloody care! I love you, and I won't care if I become a werewolf too!" she cried.

Remus' heart was breaking in two. Tonks was one of the few people who loved him through and through, and now he had to give her up. She was sweet and smart, and endearingly clumsy. Everything he ever wanted in a girl.

"Let me go little girl. Let me go," he pleaded, kissing her on the mouth just once before running off. 


End file.
